Hurt
by Ichi - Ichi
Summary: Problemas de salud, una fiesta y culpa. ¿Cómo perderlo todo en un momento?  Porque una acción puede cambiar una vida...  ...O extinguirla  Two-Shot basado en la canción Hurt, de Christina Aguilera.
1. Lágrimas

**Hurt –Christina Aguilera**

Seems like it was yesterday – _Parece que fue ayer_

when I saw your face – _cuando vi tu rostro_

You told me how proud you were – _Me dijiste que estabas orgulloso_

but I walked away – _pero me alejé de ti_

If only I knew what I know today... – _Si sólo hubiera sabido lo que sé hoy..._

I would hold you in my arms – _Te sostendría en mis brazos_

I would take the pain away – _Te quitaría el dolor_

Thank you for all you've done – _Te agradecería todo lo que hiciste_

Forgive all your mistakes – _Olvidaría todos tus errores_

There's nothing I wouldn't do – _No hay nada que no haría_

to hear your voice again – _para escuchar tu voz otra vez_

Sometimes I wanna call you – _A veces quiero llamarte_

but I know you won't be there – _pero sé que no estarás ahí_

**I'm sorry for blaming you**– _Estoy arrepentida de haberte culpado_

**for everything I just couldn't do** – _de todo lo que no pude hacer_

**and I've hurt myself** **/*2** **by hurting you** – _y me he herido a mí misma / hiriéndote_

Some days I feel broke inside – _Algunos días me siento rota por dentro_

but I won't admit – _pero no lo admitiré_

Sometimes I just wanna hide – _A veces sólo quiero esconderlo_

'cause it's you I miss – _porque eres lo que hecho de menos_

And it's so hard to say goodbye – _Y es tan difícil decir adiós_

When it comes to this – _cuando se trata de esto_

Would you tell me I was wrong? - _¿Me dirías que me equivocaba?_

Would you help me understand? - _¿Me ayudarías a entender?_

Are you looking down upon me? - _¿Me estás buscando desde arriba?_

Are you proud of who I am? - _¿Estás orgulloso de quién soy?_

There's nothing I wouldn't do – _No hay nada que no haría_

to have just one more chance – _por tener sólo una oportunidad más_

to look into your eyes – _por mirarte a los ojos_

and see you looking back – _y verte mirándome_

**Repeat**

If I had just one more day – _Si tuviera sólo un día más_

I would tell you – _Te contaría_

how much that I've missed you –_ cuánto te he hechado de menos_

since you've been away – _desde que te fuiste_

It's dangerous – _Es peligroso_

It's so out of line – _Está tan fuera de lugar_

to try and turn back the time –_ volver atrás el tiempo_

**Repeat*2**

Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que te fuistes, pero a mí me parece que fue ayer cuandome sonreías, recibiéndome en casa. El apartamento está ahora tan vacío como yo...

Shuichi, te hecho de menos. Sé que me porté tan mal contigo que fue un milagro que estuvieras tanto tiempo conmigo, pero de alguna forma aprecié todo lo que pasé junto a ti. No había llorado en tanto tiempo que me dolió volver a hacerlo cuando vi que realmente te habías ido.

La última vez que realmente había tenido una conversación contigo sin que te insultara de una forma u otra está tan borrosa que ni siquiera puedo acordarme. Es una pena que recuerde perfectamente la última vez que te vi. Preferiría olvidarla; la culpabilidad duele tanto...

_Había conseguido convertir mi última novela en el número uno de la lista del New York Times durante ya un mes. Ahora me encuentro en la celebración organizada por la editorial; al acabar la rueda de prensa bajo del podium y me adentro en una nueva sala, sin periodistas que estorben cerca de mí. La multitud se me aproxima intentando hablar conmigo, y yo complazco a unos cuantos privilegiados. Algunos, pidiéndome autógrafos en alguna de mis novelas, acaparan mi campo de visión._

_-¡Yuki! -oigo una voz familiar llamarme. Al girarme, veo a Shuichi, y este se acerca a mí.- ¡Felicidades! He conseguido salir antes del estudio, y..._

_Alguien me toca el hombro, y al girar veo a mi editora. Me apresura a que vaya a dar el discurso principal dedicado a los asistentes. Sin acabar de escuchar a Shuichi, me encamino al micrófono._

_-Cállate ya, idiota._

_Y me voy._

_Ni siquiera me giro para mirarle._

Alguien como tú tenía que encontrar a alguien capaz de demostrar cariño. No pude quererte cuando debía, y sólo fue culpa mía. Si te hubiera prestado atención, hubiera sabido que te pasaba algo. Ahora puedo recordar todas esas pequeñas señales: dolores de cabeza, desmayos, sonrisas decaídas y miradas vacías. Ya ni siquiera intentabas esconder que tu cuerpo no podía más, y ni cuenta me di.

_Son las cuatro de la mañana cuando vuelvo al piso. No enciendo ninguna luz y paso directamente al dormitorio, ansioso por descansar al fin. Extrañamente, no te encuentro en la cama –donde debías encontrarte siendo tan tarde. Me acuesto sin darle importancia y duermo tranquilamente._

Mucha gente dice que he cambiado. ¿Qué crees, Shuichi? ¿Tanto puede cambiar a alguien la ausencia de otra persona? Aunque, creo que para mí fuistes más que eso. Eras la base de mi vida, y por eso mismo no pude verte a tiempo.

Quiero comer otra vez ese desayuno que siempre preparabas, quemado y retorcido. Me había acostumbrado a oler siempre eso por la mañana, al despertar. Siempre te levantabas antes que yo para prepararlo, y nunca aprecié ese gesto. Tal vez la primera vez que lo noté fue aquella mañana, cuando al levantarme no escuché nada. La puerta de la habitación seguía cerrada, como la noche anterior, y tú siempre la abrías cuando creías que era hora de que me despertara. Y ese olor... no estaba.

_-Hum..._

_Despierto agobiado por el calor de la mañana típico de Agosto. El sol transpasa las finas cortinas bañando la estancia en una agradable luz. Pero falta algo..._

_-¿Qué hora es...? –me pregunto a mí mismo, todavía adormilado. Me incorporo lentamente y miro el reloj, sorprendiéndome al ver que son las doce de la mañana. Aunque la noche anterior llegara tan tarde, siempre me levantaba como mucho a las diez. Y ¿Dónde estaba Shuichi? Siempre armaba un jaleo increíble, así que no era posible dormir en su presencia._

_Un poco preocupado, me levanto de la cama y salgo de la habitación. Sin ir al baño siquiera, llamo a gritos:_

_-¡Shuichi! –nadie contesta.- ¿Shuichi? ¿Estás aquí?_

_Salgo al comedor, y veo tu figura tendida sobre el sofá. Te miro desde la puerta._

_-¡Shuichi, despierta ya! ¡Son más de las doce de la mañana! ¿Por qué no te has despertado antes?_

_Me preocupo al ver que sigues inmóvil ante mis gritos. Siempre te despiertas cuando te llamo, aunque estés profundamente dormido._

_-¿Shuichi? –pregunto, acercándome.- ¿Te encuentras mal?_

_Y te veo la cara._

_Pálida, inmóvil. Tu mirada se pierde en algún punto del parqué, y carece completamente de vida._

_-¡SHUICHI!_

Las lágrimas caen hasta el suelo, manchando mis mejillas de pura culpabilidad. Oh, Dios, lo siento tanto...

Tus médicos me dijeron que padecías un problema de corazón desde hacía ya un tiempo. La misma tarde en la que se celebraba la fiesta en honor a mis novelas tú habías tenido tu última cita con ellos. Según me dijeron, acudiste allí con Hiro. Te dijeron que no podían hacer nada por ti, ya lo habían intentado todo. Tu situación era tan frágil que cualquier alteración podía provocar tu muerte. Te aconsejaron que te quedaras en el hospital para poder tratarte en caso de que se producirá cualquier problema, pero dijiste que tenías que acudir a un lugar urgentemente y te fuiste haciendo caso omiso.

De una forma u otra, te maté. Provoqué con mis acciones aquello que acabó contigo.

Mis pensamientos se interrumpen en el momento en el que oigo que llaman a la puerta. Seguramente será Tatsuha, me digo. Como no he salido de casa durante los últimos dos meses y medio posteriores a tu muerte, él se encarga de que siga comiendo en contra de mi voluntad. Me obligo a abandonar mi puesto en el sofá, exactamente el mismo en el que moriste. No he cambiado nada, todas tus pertenencias siguen recordándome mis errores.

Al abrir la puerta veo a Hiro ante mí. Lleva una bolsa deportiva entre sus brazos –que reconocería en cualquier lugar- y su cabeza está gacha, su mirada fija en el suelo.

-No esperaba verte a ti –murmuro.

-Lo sé, y yo no esperaba atreverme a venir, pero tenía que hacerlo. –Levanta la mirada, y en ella puedo ver un mar de tristeza y trazos de odio, dirigidos completamente a mí.

-¿Por qué?

-Shuichi me pidió que te diera esto. –Miro la bolsa que llevaba en brazos. Él me la tiende, y yo la recibo dudoso.

Al ver que empieza a retirarse, le detengo tirando de su brazo. Él se gira y me mira, su mirada ahora llena de resentimiento.

-¿¡Qué quieres! ¿¡No has hecho ya suficiente! –Deja que su ira surja, tranquilizándose a sí mismo de alguna forma.

-Perdóname.

Su odio desaparece al oír mis palabras, y sólo puedo apreciar un profundo pesar en su voz cuando me dice:

-No es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte.

Desaparece de mi vista al entrar al ascensor, y cierro la puerta tras de mí. Apoyándome en ella, me escurro hasta el suelo.

-Ojala pudiera disculparme.

Despierto del sueño en el que me he sumido después de la visita de Hiro. Él tiene muchas razones para odiarme; después de todo, he causado la muerte de su mejor amigo.

Al recordar la bolsa que me ha dado, me levanto del sofá –que se ha convertido en mi nueva cama desde entonces.

La encuentro junto a la puerta, tirada donde la he dejado. Al recogerla siento una nostalgia avasalladora; es la bolsa que te regalé para tu último cumpleaños. No la había visto desde entonces, pensé que no le había gustado. Me apresuro a abrirla para descubrir qué hay en su interior, y me sorprendo al ver su contenido. Decenas de objetos que alguna vez le regalé hacen que mis recuerdos afloren. Un oso de peluche rosa, unas gafas de sol, fotos de los días que pasamos juntos; aquel mechero con nuestra foto, al que se le había acabado el gas y yo había tirado. ¿Acaso lo había recuperado de la basura?

Sigo revisando el contenido y un sobre en blanco llama poderosamente mi atención. Al abrirlo, descubro una corta nota que me arranca las últimas lágrimas que podría haber derramado.

_Cuando ya no esté, tira todo y no me recuerdes;_

_hacerlo sólo te hará daño y es inevitable que esto acabe de otra forma._

_Shuichi_

-Lo siento tanto...

Me recuesto en el sofá y medito sobre la carta, intentando decidir si hacerle caso o no. Al cabo de horas, sólo sé que daría cualquier cosa por poder volver el tiempo atrás.

Me despierto en una habitación completamente blanca, y me duele la cabeza, como si hubiera dormido demasiado. Vuelvo mi cabeza a los lados para ver qué es lo que ha pasado, por qué me encuentro en ese lugar.

-¿Un hospital...?

En ese momento, alguien entra por la puerta. Una enfermera, reconozco al mirarla.

-¡Ha despertado! –dice, sorprendida de verme consciente.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿No lo recuerda? Tuvo un accidente cuando se celebró su fiesta hace casi tres meses, ha estado muy grave.


	2. Y Sonrisas

Paso unos minutos reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido. ¿Ha sido todo un sueño? ¿Qué ha pasado contigo? Necesito verle, saber que está bien. Mis ojos se inundan de lágrimas no derramadas, pero no de tristeza, sino de alivio. Por un momento había pensado que todo era verdad, que estabas muerto. Gracias a Dios que no es así.

Miro el techo, y escucho voces en el pasillo. La enfermera ha avisado al resto de que yo había despertado. En este momento sólo tengo ganas de verle a él; ojalá esté ahí, esperándome, aunque no me extrañaría que no estuviera dada la forma en la que le he tratado últimamente.

La puerta se abre repentinamente, y por ella entra Shuichi. La enfermera le regaña, pero a él no le importa; su cara de preocupación dice que tiene muchas cosas en las que pensar. A un paso acelerado, casi tirándose, llega hasta la cama y frena justo a tiempo de evitar caer sobre mí. El desconcierto de los últimos sucesos me mantiene confuso, pero despierto al ver cómo se aferra al borde de la cama. Me mira fijamente durante unos instantes, sin atreverse a tocarme, y entonces sus ojos empiezan a humedecerse.

-¡Yuki! –exclama, al final viéndose incapaz de contener el impulso, aferrándose a mi cuello. La enfermera le regaña de nuevo al ver la brusquedad de sus acciones, pero yo le miro como disculpándolo y decide dejarnos solos.

Shuichi solloza, enterrando su rostro en mi cuello, a la vez feliz y contrariado al verme al fin despierto.

-He esperado todos los días a tu lado, Yuki –logro entender entre hipido e hipido.

Viendo que Shuichi se siente desconsolado, hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano para levantar mis brazos y rodearle con ellos. Su llanto disminuye casi inmediatamente, sorprendido por mi forma de actuar.

No quiero imaginar cuánto me he distanciado de él en los últimos meses antes de la fiesta; casi sin darme cuenta, había construido un muro invisible entre nosotros a base de insultos y desprecios, pero sin ser yo consciente de ello. Creyendo tontamente que Shuichi siempre seguiría a mi lado gracias al amor que me profesaba, le menospreciaba y humillaba casi inconscientemente.

Ahora no estaba seguro de que debiera de seguir a su lado.

Afirmé el agarre sobre el pequeño cuerpo acomodado sobre mí, pensando seriamente en qué decirle. Le debía una disculpa, sobre todo. La forma en la que me había comportado…

Agarré entonces sus hombros y lo alejé un poco de mí, y él me miró con miedo. No sabía qué iba a hacer.

-Shuichi… -le llamé, deseando hacer lo correcto-. Durante el tiempo que he estado soñando estos tres meses, he visto claramente todo lo ocurrido últimamente –él me escuchaba atento, curioso y temeroso por aquello que pudiera salir de mis labios-. He visto el daño que te he hecho, el error que he cometido al tratarte como te he tratado. Nunca, nunca debí insultarte, ni dejar de mirarte o considerarte menos.

La sorpresa se refleja en sus ojos. Ha dejado de llorar, pero sus mejillas todavía están humedecidas por las lágrimas que las han surcado recientemente. Mis manos se han aflojado poco a poco. Bajo una mano hasta acariciar suavemente uno de sus brazos, mientras con la otra rozo una de sus mejillas. Una sonrisa triste enmarca mi rostro, en contraste con la sorpresa en el de Shuichi.

-He soñado que te perdía. Una extraña enfermedad te apartaba de mi lado, y yo no pude soportarlo –a estas alturas, era yo quien lloraba-. Comprenderé que quieras alejarte de mí después del daño que te he causado. Yo…

Me miraba, y yo a él. Sus ojos de color amatista se clavaban en los míos con dolorosa confusión.

-¡No! –dijo, sobresaltándome. Una de las máquinas que controlaban mi pulso pitó, y yo intenté calmarme-. No digas algo como eso. Sabes que nunca te dejaré; seguiré contigo aun después de muerto. Lo sabes.

-Ahora eres tú quien no debe de hablar así –le respondí. Su rostro arrebolado se acercó al mío poco a poco, atento a mis palabras-. Nunca me antepongas a tu salud; no quiero que… Que todo acabe como he soñado.

Mi voz se quiebra en la última sílaba, y una lágrima rebelde consigue escapar de mis ojos rodando camino abajo, perdiéndose en mis labios. Shuichi se acerca más a mí, sellando con sus labios los míos; el contacto es cálido y tranquilizador para ambos, y todas mis preocupaciones se desvanecen en el momento.

-Yuki –susurra él, tan suave que me cuesta escucharle-. Sabes que todo fue un sueño.

Sus ojos, brillantes por las lágrimas, me miran muy de cerca.

-Te amo –murmuro-. Te amo, te amo. Y te lo repetiré cuantas veces haga falta. No te haré daño ni dejaré que otros te lo hagan.

Una sonrisa adorna su rostro, mientras el brillo de su mirada se torna en uno de emoción al sentir la verdad en mis palabras.

-Yo también, Yuki. Siempre lo he hecho.

Un mes después, todo era ya completamente diferente. Las vidas de ambos se rehicieron con sorprendente facilidad; nadie podía creer el increíble cambio obrado por alguna causa desconocida en Eiri. Al salir del hospital, todos pudieron notarlo. La ilusión en los ojos de la pareja era casi palpable, y casi podían decir que eran las personas más unidas que habían existido jamás.

Increíble fue también la oportunidad que tuvo el escritor de enmendar su error; sólo ellos saben y sabrán que gracias a un sueño Eiri se dio cuenta de lo que tenía antes de perderlo.

_Gracias, Yuki. Gracias a ti sigo bien y a tu lado, aunque nunca te diré que la enfermedad que me aquejaba era real; nuestra historia y mi vida pudieron acabar así, pero tú lo cambiaste todo. Te amo._

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a los que me habéis leído, pero sobre todo a aquellos que me dejaron su opinión y me apoyaron. Me hace muy feliz que os guste lo que escribo, y espero volver pronto con alguna otra publicación. Por ahora me despediré de vosotros; espero que os animéis a dejar de nuevo vuestra opinión.

Ichi-Ichi


End file.
